Ch1, The ship of God. (Revised editon)
by Jolteon998
Summary: Captain William O'Raw and the crew of the Soverign battleship finally are alowed to leave starbase 001 after refiting the battleship and encounter an old FRIEND.
1. Default Chapter Title

[I have re-written my last story about the all powerful battleship because it was a tad   
choppy in explanation. Thanks to Britannicus and Huge for their insparational help.  
I hope that both Huge and Britanicus read this, I request. No I beg you to review my   
others and I will do the same to yours. Thanks in advance Sean.}  
  
[The opening to my new set of Fics is set after the game Star Trek Armada, by Activision.  
I hope you play this game before you read these fics. I will try to explain the plot of the  
game so you may better understand what happens. If that doesn't help then read the fics written  
by JediGarurumon. His are mostly about Star Trek Armada. Anyway here is...]  
  
  
STAR TREK   
OMEGA  
  
  
Ship of God.   
(revised version)  
  
  
  
"Captain's log, Stardate 53542.9. The U.S.S. Omega is being refited at starbase001  
following the Borg invasion. Unfortunatly while the Omega was being refit the Borg  
were driven from the Alpha Quadrant. The Omega was nearing completion when the Borg were  
driven away, but Starfleet has issued that the Omega continue to be refit so that they may   
be ready if another war is started. I have anxiously been waiting for the completion   
of my ship. She used to be a fully functional battleship but now, it is an experimental battleship.  
They have been installing multiple quantum torpedo bays and experimental phaser arrays.   
The new phaser arrays are supposed to be able to fire multiple phaser blasts at one time as  
apposed to one. Her new shields are also supposed to be able to regenerate if hit by a Borg  
holding beam. Hopefully this new system will work." A deep male voice dictated with a light  
Scottish accent, as he sat alone in the dark in his room aboard the starbase. Suddenly his door  
rang indicatingthat someone wished to enter.   
  
"Come in." He said in a low commanding tone.   
  
His doors made their regular sound as they opened. A young female commander entered his   
room. She was at the age of Thirty-five and in the usual starfleet uniform, her hair was of the   
colour of the bark on a pine tree, her eyes were light blue and filled with joy. "Captain   
O'Raw I am here to tell you that, she's finished." She happily stated with a smile.   
  
Captain O'Raw turned around in his chair and the light lit up his face showing his   
smile. He was at the age of thirty-nine with white skin. His hair is jet black, parted to the  
left and his eyes are a dark emerald green. He rose from his chair with a smile and stood at  
a height of six feet. He was not a well built man but had an average build. He looked at the  
commander with a smile and his face was lit up, not because of the light from the hall but   
from the joy of having his ship complete. "Well commander Penderston, let's go take a look at   
her, shall we?" He asked as he extended his hand to commander Penderston, who took his hand as  
they exited his room and walked into the hall. They walked through the brightly lit hallways  
and into a grey turbolift.  
  
"Main docking bay." Captain O'Raw commanded in a loud voice.  
  
The Turbolift responded and began to move without either passenger moving at all.  
  
"Tell me Julia. Have you seen her?" O'Raw asked in an anxious tone.   
  
"I haven't seen the inside yet, but the outside looks identical as she looked when we  
docked in the first place." Julia responded.  
  
"I feel like a boy on Christmas day. Hoping for that special present that he has been  
waiting for for such a long time. I can't WAIT to see her." O'Raw said happily rubbing his  
hands together in anticipation.   
  
The turbolift doors opened and infront of them, was a large window displaying the   
massive Soverign starship with small connecting cables attached to it. The extirior lamps  
that would light up the main deflector, the lamp that lit up the name and ship number, and  
the becon lights were also offline. Shuttles were flying too and around the starship as supplies  
and other equipment were being delivered. Ramps were connecting to the starship as crew boarded the   
battleship.   
  
Captain O'Raw and commander Penderston exited the turbolift and turned to the hallway  
to get to the main ramp to the ship. An ensign saw the two and yelled out,  
  
"CAPTIAN ON DECK!"  
  
The people in the halway spread apart and stood at attention on either sides of the  
hallway. Captian O'Raw and Julia smiled as they walked down the hallway to their ship, as the crew  
of the starbase smiled at them as they walked between them. They both made it to the main ramp  
and began to walk up it and through the hull docking hatch. When they walked through the hatch   
captain O'Raw and commander Penderston were greeted by chief engineer Thomas Crillton, science officer  
Nicholas Zodaren, communications officer Alan Beegalson, chief medical officer Sarah Shindelberg and   
security chief, Adam Stocks.  
  
"Welcome back captian." Alan said with a smile as he shook the captain's hand.  
  
"It's great to be back on our ship. Now let's show starfleet what this crew can   
do!" Captain O'Raw yelled out as they all walked into a nearby turbolift.  
  
On the bridge were a few ensigns and the captain from the starbase. The turbolift doors  
opened and captain O'Raw and the other senior staff exited the turbolift. Adam relieved the   
officer at the ops station as did Nicholas and Alan at their stations. Thomas stood at his   
engineering station, Sarah and Holly sat in the chairs beside the captain's and the commander's.   
Captian O'Raw shook hands with his starbase counterpart.  
  
"Well Willam, the main parts that we've added are; five more quantum torpedo bays, one on your saucer,  
one on the hull port side and starbord side, and one on the bottom of the hull and top. We've  
also loaded an exorbided amount of quantum warheads and we've had to lessen your crew compliment  
by one hundred. Otherwise nothing else big, has been added. Now, she's all yours." The captain  
said as he handed him a pad and entered the bridge turbolift with a few other ensigns and left  
the bridge.   
  
Ten minutes later all docking clamps and all starbase crew were off of the Omega.  
  
"Okay Thomas, engage all extirior lights. Let's wake up our sleeping beauty." William   
happily said as Thomas pressed a few buttons on his console.   
  
Outside, the light came on over the main deflector, all becons turned on and a light   
close to the bridge lit up the words on the saucer section,  
U.S.S. Omega NCC 77012.  
  
Inside the bridge and on the hallways of the starbase, all the crew were giving a round  
of applause as the Omega once again became active.   
  
"Well done people. Now ensign Mensia, take us out." William said in a happy tone as   
he sat down in his chair, as did Julia.  
  
"Aye sir." Lucy said as she punched in a few buttons.  
  
Outside the Omega slowly backed out of the starbase and exited into the blackness of  
space.  
  
"Docking bay cleared sir." Lucy reported with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok Lucy. Our mission for now is to take a quick trip around the block, to Pluto and   
back. Speed at warp five." William commanded.  
  
"Aye sir, course and speed laid in." Lucy replied happily.  
  
"Engage." William said as he pointed with his right index finger to the main veiwscreen.  
  
Outside the Omega's nacelles slowly powered up as a bright flash followed and the   
Omega dashed off into space with a bright flash as it dissapeared out of sight.   
  
A few minutes later as the Omega was slowing turning around Pluto.  
  
"Captain I'm detecting a strange signal eminating from a nearby nebula. It's too weak  
to decipher but I believe it's a distress call." Alan reported, unsure of himself.  
  
"Nicholas, will the nebula affect any system?" William questioned.  
  
"It will scor the outer surface of the hull. We will have to have our shields   
raised." Nicholas reported in a calm tone.  
  
"Well we're going to have to test our shields some time. Lucy, set a course for the  
nebula." William commanded fully sure of himself.  
  
"Aye sir." She replied.  
  
Soon a green nebula appeared infront of the Omega as she waited just outside the   
nebula.  
  
"Raise shields. Helm, take us in." William commanded in a regular tone.  
  
The ship peirced the thin material of the nebula as it flew through the nebula.   
  
"Sir, I cannot get a sensor lock on what it is yet but the vessel is in visual   
range." Nicholas reported.  
  
"On screen." William stated as he crossed his legs and leaned his head on his left  
hand.   
  
The screen changed to a green cloud that slowly started to dissapear. The crew on the  
bridge gasped at what they saw.   
  
Nicholas yelled out in horror, "SIR, BORG ASSIMILATOR DEAD AHEAD!"  
  
"RED ALERT! ALL HANDS, BATTLE STATIONS!" William yelled out as he stood up from his  
chair to take a better look at the assimalator on his screen.  
  
Suddenly the lights on the bridge dimmed and also it started to light up red as the  
red alert klaxons engaged......  
  
  
To be concluded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Now that is MUCH better than my previous Ship of god. I wonder what will happen next to the   
crew of the U.S.S. Omega? Find out in Ship of god Part 2. Don't forget to read and review.] 


	2. Default Chapter

Well Star Trek fans I have finnaly completed   
another Star Trek Omega story. I'm sorry I took  
so long to write it but I have been a bit busy.   
  
Original bases from Star Trek, licenced under  
Paramount ltd. All rights reserved.  
*********************************************  
  
Star Trek Omega  
  
"The Nebula"  
  
Red alert klaxons filled the air as the   
bridge quickly wen to battle readyness.  
  
"Ready phasers and all quantum torpedos.   
Don't fire yet though." Captain O'Raw calmly   
said as he sat in his chair quickly.  
  
A death like pause followed as both   
ships floated in space staring down at   
eachother.  
  
"...Mr Robinso, initiate a scan of   
the borg ship, see if it's operational."   
Julia commanded.  
  
"Aye sir." Thomas responed, tapping  
his console's buttons. "Sir there are   
twenty borg on the ship and the ship is   
fully operationl. There should be no reason  
why it does not move."  
  
"Suggestions." Bill asked his crew.  
  
"It could be a trap sir." Mary the  
Ops lieutenant suggested.  
  
"No. The Borg aren't exactly the   
trapping type." Bill returned.  
  
"Maybe they don't see us?" Julia   
asked unsure of herself.  
  
"...Robinson? Can they?" the   
captain asked, turning to his science   
officer.  
  
"Well sir," He started. "If we can  
see them, they can see us."  
  
Bill stood for his chair and   
stepped slowly toward the scree, glaring   
out at the borg ship. " I don't understand  
why they don't react to us."  
  
Just then the bridge shook lightly  
as the shrill sound of energy hitting   
energy was heard.   
  
" That sounded like a phaser blast"  
The confused captain said as he turned to  
his crew.  
  
"Source?" Julia questioned.  
  
"...One Akira class starship  
...assimilated." Mary returned with a sigh.  
  
"....Any humans aboard?" The   
captain asked saddened.  
  
"No sir." She replied quietly.  
  
"Then...Lock all weapons on it  
and fire....It's a lost ship now." The   
captain struggled against his own order.  
  
The ops officer nodded her head   
slowly and presed a few buttons on her   
pannel.  
  
Outside three white pulses left out  
of small tubes, darting towards the Akira  
ship. Two torpedoes slammed into the sheilds  
nearly destroying them. The last sped   
through and the Akira's heavily weakened   
sheilds, it tore through the saucer section  
setting a chain reaction of blasts. Fire   
poured out of the gaping hold and spread all   
over the ship as it quickly exploded in   
brilliant blaze of light.  
  
  
  
"SIR!" Mary yelled. " The assimilator  
is retreating!"   
  
"The Akira was just a decoy." Bill   
stated with and angered look growing on his   
face. "Chase it down...There is no way I will  
allow a Borg ship to force us to destroy our  
own ships. ... Get close to it and open fire!"  
  
"With pleasure sir." The slender,   
overjoyed female security officer returned,   
hitting a few buttons on her console. Just   
before she fired the bridge shook a little   
harder as another louder blast was heard.  
  
"Torpedo sir, off the port bow."   
Robinson said grasping onto his console to   
stay balanced.  
  
"Source?!" Julia asked quickly  
  
On the screen, directly above the   
escaping assimilator a nebula class starship  
emerged with bright green gasses being   
displaced away from it. Covering the ship's   
saucer section was a small green and black web.  
  
"...That." Mary stated pointing to the  
screen.  
  
"Asimilated?" The captain questioned.   
  
"...Aye." Robinson once again returned.  
  
Bill sighed as he looked down at the   
crimson carpted floor of his bridge. "Then Mary  
....concentrate all fire on the ship. It's   
unsalvagable."  
  
Mary remained silent as she pressed two  
keys on her console, reluctantly pressing the   
final one.  
  
Outside the Omega maintained it's course  
as five orange streams of light emerged from   
the array on the saucer section. Each blast   
impacted on a different portion of the nebula's  
starbort sheild. The Omega tured to it's left   
side as two quantum torpedos emerged from three   
different torpedo tubes on the bottom of the hull  
section. Four of the torpedoes struck different  
parts of the aft sheilds greatly weakening them.  
The final torpedos passed through the disrupted  
sheilds and struck the port nacel. The nacel was  
quickly obliterated as a warp core breach was  
started and quickly consumed the ship. With a   
burst of fire and light the nebula ship was   
destroyed, debris and gasses were dispersed   
away from the blast.  
  
"Sir, the assimilator is assuming an   
attack position." The young male helmsman stated.  
  
"Good..." The captain began. "..I've had   
just about all I can stand from that thing."  
  
The ship shook as a green blast from the  
Borg assimilator struck the sheilds."  
  
"ALL PHASERS!!...OPEN FIRE!!!" Bill   
bellowed extending his arm and forefinger towards  
the screen at the Borg ship.  
  
Outside the ship turned to it's left once  
again. The bottom of the ship faced the oncomming  
borg. The Omega's three hull phaser array's   
sprung to life. Two orange lights slowly crawled  
over them from both sides untill reaching the   
middle, from there five streams of energy darted   
from each one. Each orange beam of slammed into   
one part of the assimilator, engulfed in flames   
the assimilator slowed as it's starbort side was   
almost completly destroyed.  
  
"Sir...all borg on the ship have been lost  
and the ship is now severly damaged. Your   
orders?" Mary asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"....Ready torpedoes." Bill happily   
commanded.  
  
As soon as he finished his order a bright  
red glowing orb flew past the bow of the ship   
until dissapearing out of the nebula.  
  
"OH COME ON! How many ships did that thing  
assimilate?" Robinson groaned.  
  
"Sir that torpedo came from an excelsior   
class starship. It's accompanied by two galaxy   
class starships, all unassimilated..." Mary   
reported as a small beeping noise eminated from   
her panel. "Sir recieving a priority one message   
from adimarl Nechayev on the Hood, audio only."  
  
"Put it through." Bill said lowering his   
eyebrows.  
  
Quickly the sound of red alert klaxons   
hung in the air from the Hood's bridge as it   
was immediatly cut short by the strong female   
voice of the admiral. "O'RAW! I ORDER YOU TO   
RETURN TO STARBASE 001 NOW!". The air went   
quiet as the transmission ended.  
  
A short pause held the captain before   
he finally reacted. "Well ensign you heard the   
admiral, set course for starbase 001. Warp six   
once we are out of the nebula."  
  
Later as the Omega was returning to   
starbase 001, Robinson turnned in his chair   
towards the captian with a puzzled look on his   
face.  
  
"Something wrong leuitenant-commander?"   
Bill asked noticing his officer's curiosity.  
  
"Sir...when I scanned the fleet...I   
found something...There was a federation salvage   
ship with the admiral." The confused and   
bewildered leuitenant commander reported.  
  
"Why would they need a salvage ship?"   
Bill asked sitting back in his chair with a   
distrubed look on his face.  
  
*************************  
  
Unfortunatly Omega fans you will have to  
wait a while. I'm putting this series on hold   
until I finish my Rails of Aragon set of fanfics.  
You can read them if you wish, to help you it   
will be under the Skies of Arcadia genre. See ya!  
  



End file.
